


A Cold Winter's Night

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forum: Goldenlake, Poly, Romance, SMACKDOWN 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel's away from New Hope, and due to the storm, Buri won't let her leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Winter's Night

“You can’t head back now,” Buri told her, standing in front of the door, barring Kel’s exit. “It’s a blizzard outside.”

“I have to go back to New Hope. They need to hear the news of the cease fire.” 

Raoul shook his head. “The king indicated that smaller outposts and refugee camps should be informed, so Lord Wyldon has probably already sent messenger birds.”

“You’re staying here,” Buri said firmly. “You can leave in the morning.” Her cheeks were pink from the ale she had been drinking, and Kel had never seen her look more mischievous. “I’ll give you one of my nightshirts – though maybe Raoul’s would fit you better.

***

Somehow – maybe due to the celebratory drinks Buri had been toasting, maybe due to the surprisingly open and playful conversation with Raoul, or because of the howling winds and freezing air – she had ended up sleeping in their bed. 

Between them.

She studied Buri closely; the older woman wasn’t quite asleep yet, but her dark eyes were closed and her mouth relaxed. Kel couldn’t blame Raoul for loving her as much as he did, if this was what he saw every night and morning. She wanted to reach out and caress her, but couldn’t bring herself to.

Raoul, leaned up on one elbow, looking down at Kel. He was incredibly hot and extremely close; him sharing the bed only with his wife would have been a stretch. With Kel it bordered on the ludicrous.

She felt his eyes on her, and turned her head to look up at him. 

“You can kiss her if you want,” he murmured, his expression content. But she could see curiosity in his eyes.

“She’s yours,” Kel whispered.

“People are free, Kel,” he replied. “They don’t belong to anyone.”

She turned back to Buri, finally reaching up and touching her soft skin. Buri’s eyes opened sleepily, and she smiled at Kel.

“H-he said it was all right,” Kel said before leaning in to brush her lips against Buri’s.

“Gods, it’s about time,” she murmured back, deepening the kiss as one arm wound around Kel.


End file.
